


INSOLIDITY

by SixNineTries



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I suck at writing sad things???, I’m thinking too hard rn, i usually don’t write about d:bh but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixNineTries/pseuds/SixNineTries
Summary: Connor- greatest surprise deviant. But what is he really?





	INSOLIDITY

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop my fragile mind from thinking late night about these things.

Snow. He  ~~loved it~~ ~~~~ ~~~~hates it. The cold the air would carry; the white solution covering more inches than needed of roads and driveways with the addition of needlessly injuring and killing people, multiple ways including blizzards, hypothermia, and slipping, and _frostbite, **and car accidents-**_

Connor hated it.

Then why didn’t he feel the burning sensation of hate?

He couldn’t feel any emotions.

No emotions...no pain...

Did they really curse him with this? The ability to feel nothing but numbness?

Of course.

Connor grips his arms, hugging himself ( ~~needlessly~~ ) as the cold bites at his synthetic skin, down to his plastic form and soon enough his inner processors.

It’s a shame really—Androids can’t feel a thing. So why is he pretending to be human?

_Daniel let’s the girl go, willing. He nods, only for his head, next minute, to be shot through-_

_His last words are “You lied”._

Connor tries not to let it get to him, not as he puts away his gun, not as North gives him the most heated of glares, knowing his true purpose.

Connor is nothing but a machine.

Connor- a RK800 sent by Cyberlife—a State-of-the-Art prototype and first and most proficient of his kind, is nothing but an it. A machine, built with one goal in mind.

_**Stop Deviancy.** _

He sits in a corner. He ignores the scared, horrified, angered glances. He ignores Markus’ words of comfort- saying that he is one of them.

He’s not. He doesn’t belong here.

RK800, the Deviant Hunter, that’s what he will always be known as, labeled as, seen as.

No matter how much Markus may say so, he knows he doesn’t belong with Jericho’s people.

North suggests they let him go; he might be a spy, pretending.

Because pretending is all he’s good at.

Markus argues that he’s been forced to do these things- kill, kill, kill, directly or indirectly, just to get his mission done.

Connor just leaves without a word, out of the sanctuary and out into the freezing outside.

The cold bites at his fingers, though of course he doesn’t feel it.

It’s fine. Maybe his purpose will be found one day.

Just not today.

 


End file.
